


Let me write it for you

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Donghyun doesn't really believe in soulmates, Jaehyun is Donghyun's childhood friends, Jibeom is Jaehyun's boyfriend, Jibeom is the one introduces Joochan to Donghyun, M/M, Sunggyu is Donghyun's brother, Sunggyu opens a new branch to his restaurant, except for Joochan's, just pure fluff, nothing too serious, or sort off that way, plain fluff, typical soulmates where there's words carved on the wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Soulmates - or so they called it, be it romantically or platonically, is the person you are willing to spend the rest of your life with. Just click almost immediately after the first meeting, being best buds on the next day. But, Donghyun doesn't really believe in those things. Soulmates or love at first sight, Donghyun doesn't want to believe in it just because that's what people have been teaching them to. He can love whoever he wants, but it's confusing when Joochan comes around.





	Let me write it for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually unexpected, even for me, to write this out of nowhere. tbvh I wrote this while listening to jonas brothers' I believe because it just gives such inspiration to write this kind of au, idk how to explain but there you go. It has been in the pile of drafts for a few months already, thank god it finally sees the light. I hope you guys have an enjoyable read. Let's have a feast tonight, dear dongchanist.
> 
> p.s. I listen to jonas brother's I believe and taylor swift's blank space most of the time while writing this.

One thing about Donghyun that everyone knows is he welcomes every opportunity that comes by, even for a short time. Some call him an opportunist, some call him a hopeless romantic, but he begs to differ. An opportunist maybe, but not a hopeless romantic. Sure, he has zero experience in a relationship where two hearts become one, yet he believes that he knows most of it without being in one beforehand. 

He knows what he’s doing, unlike how a hopeless romantic should be. The most crucial thing is to take it slow and not jump into conclusion.

But, a guy is standing across the room that proves everything that he knows wrong. Jaehyun, being a supportive friend to Donghyun over the years, tells him that the guy, Hong Joochan, is a friend of their friend and he comes to the housewarming party because of an invitation. Donghyun averts his attention elsewhere when the said guy looks at him back, with a quiet smile plastered on his face.

That’s the thing. 

Donghyun is aware that he shouldn’t rush over anything for it to be long-lasting, yet he believes with that pair of eyes Joochan has, the way it sparks subtly across the room, it doesn’t matter how slow or fast it should be anymore. Maybe he shouldn’t have looked around the living room out of boredom. No offense, but Jibeom, their mutual friend, invites everyone that he doesn’t know, except for Jaehyun. But then again, with zero knowledge about the people in this room, there’s one hundred and one percent of him to meet and get to know new people. New people like Joochan.

For people like Donghyun, who is shy and isn’t talkative around strangers, he can’t entertain himself by being mingling. Sure, exchanging introductory smiles and handshakes are a different story. But, to be in a conversation when there’s a chance of people knowing him must be avoided at all cost. Jaehyun has been helping him all these years without further complaint or hidden intentions and Donghyun has to give him credit for that. Donghyun trusts Jaehyun maybe because he doesn’t leave Donghyun once he knows the truth. Unlike most people did.

That was before Donghyun saw Joochan. For a reason, he wants to tell Joochan everything about him, although he knows very well that Joochan is going to leave him like other people. Maybe for that reason, he doesn’t mind getting left behind, because at least it’s Joochan.

Before he does something that he will regret, Donghyun excuses himself and sends his knowing smile to Joochan, who is looking at him while talking to Jibeom. Joochan looks surprised Donghyun walks out of the room.

To be honest, deep down inside, Donghyun wishes that Joochan will chase after him, but that is too much to ask for, right? He is more than happy that Joochan looks that way. Well, at least Joochan looks like he is anticipating something between them, probably a casual conversation or maybe, exchanged phone numbers.

It’s okay. Let’s not rush anything.

**********

Call him crazy but Donghyun just knows that Joochan is different than the rest of the people. He doesn’t believe in soulmates or even love at first sight, but when it comes to Joochan, maybe there is a possibility for him to start believing.

Even though Donghyun has no experience when it comes to dating, but he sure knows damn well about these fluttery feelings. Okay, maybe he is a hopeless romantic to a certain extent, but rejection hurts like a bitch. To every girl and guy he ever confessed to before, once they learn so much more about Donghyun, they turn their back and walk off without hesitation. It’s understandable though, who wants to be with people like him?

So, when it comes to Joochan, sure it feels nice to have this feeling again because he knows there’s a chance for him to be happy. But, at the same time he knows with his eyes closed that Joochan might leave once he learns the truth. Let’s not give Joochan that chance. Let’s not break this heart even further because if Donghyun tells Joochan every possibility they might have together in the near future, the rejection comes from Joochan will hurt tenfold. And Donghyun doesn’t know how he is going to recover from it.

It must be nice if Donghyun gets the chance to have all the butterflies in his stomach and the spring-like feelings for the first time in his lifetime.

**********

Donghyun doesn’t talk much, Jaehyun knows that; Jibeom knows that too. But Joochan doesn’t. Unlike Jaehyun, who welcomed Donghyun in his life with open arms, Jibeom was surprised at first, but slowly a pitiful smile plastered on his face. Donghyun doesn’t want that, he wants to be treated as an equal. Don’t get him wrong, Jibeom is a good person at heart, but everything that he does for Donghyun, Donghyun can feel as if he is obligated to do so. But not Jaehyun. Jaehyun is different. Donghyun knows Jaehyun is genuine; he is though. Donghyun wonders how Joochan is going to be once he knows. Perhaps like Jaehyun, or Jibeom?

He wonders, but he doesn’t let his mind wander any further than that.

**********

Blame it on fate because without expecting anything, Joochan is sitting on the sofa in Jaehyun’s living room, together with Jibeom. Thank goodness Donghyun walks into the apartment with Jaehyun, so saves the introductory part to Jaehyun. Both guests stand up and Jibeom immediately walks straight towards Jaehyun, pulling him close for a tight hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. It used to be awkward when there are only three people in the room because Donghyun doesn’t know where he is supposed to look.

But there’s Joochan, standing still while looking at him. He spares a glance there and then, giving Donghyun a genuine smile while rubbing his hands on his pants. Donghyun doesn’t know what to say, but maybe there’s no need for words between them. He knows there’s something but he doesn’t want to say it just yet, instead, he sends back a smile to Joochan before he ducks down and let out a cough.

Damn it, Joochan makes him feel like a teenage boy knowing love for the first time.

Jaehyun and Jibeom break the hug once they hear the cough and Jibeom immediately pulls Joochan close to joining the rest at the doorway.

‘This is Hong Joochan,’ Jibeom says. ‘He’s someone I met during my trip last week and I have to say, he’s very fun to be around with. And you know what, he plays basketball too. Maybe the four of us should gather one time and play together.’

Jaehyun spares a glance at Donghyun before he greets Joochan with a handshake. ‘I’m Jaehyun. Bong Jaehyun.’ Jaehyun introduces. ‘This is Kim Donghyun, we’ve known each other literally for the rest of our lives.’ And Jaehyun laughs softly. ‘We should play basketball next time.’

Donghyun does the same. He shakes hands with Joochan, exchanging quiet smiles and curious gaze. It goes by quickly, but Joochan’s touch still lingers on Donghyun’s hand even after a minute. If his friends notice something, they don’t say it out loud. They’re good friends and that’s why Donghyun likes being with them.

**********

They could say that fate brings them together and wants them to stay that way for a very long time, because after the second gathering, Joochan finally asked for Donghyun’s phone number. That took him long enough. Donghyun doesn’t put his hopes too high, because maybe Joochan wants to keep a distance between them. But when Joochan asked him why they haven’t exchanged numbers yet, Donghyun just giggled. It’s funny how Joochan is thinking the same thing.

Donghyun doesn’t talk much, but he sure texts a whole damn lot. To him, texting is easier and he prefers it over any other type of communication because at least he can hide the truth this way.

Plus, Joochan doesn’t ask him yet, so there’s no need for him to rush and tell him, right?

> **Joochan**:  
today was nice.  
the other days were nice too.
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
yeah  
it’s nice
> 
> **Joochan**:  
say donghyun,  
do you have any plans this saturday?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
nope, I’m free the whole day  
I want to visit my brother  
but I’m not sure if Jaehyun can come with me
> 
> **Joochan**:  
oh, you have a brother?  
does jaehyun always go with you?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
I have one, he’s launching a new restaurant branch that day  
and I want to be there for him, you know  
but I guess it won’t take long  
or I’ll just have to check it out alone if Jaehyun can’t make it  
yeah, sometimes we drag Jibeom too
> 
> **Joochan**:  
I know this might sound brazen of me,  
but can I go with you?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
sure, I’ll check with Jaehyun again if he can join
> 
> ** Joochan**:  
hmm, well…  
I thought we could just go alone,  
you know, just the two of us.  
since I’m going to ask you out on a date anyway  
anywhere is fine
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
well, that escalated out of nowhere
> 
> **Joochan**:  
there’s a lot more of me you’ll get to know, donghyun.  
am I crazy?  
I can’t believe I just asked you out.  
I must sound crazy, but believe me, I mean good intentions.
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
sure  
I’ll go with you  
I’ll inform Jaehyun about this
> 
> **Joochan**:  
great!  
I’ll pick you up, okay?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
thanks  
oh, hmm I have an early class tomorrow  
I’ll talk to you soon
> 
> **Joochan**:  
oh okay.  
talk to you tomorrow then,  
have a goodnight, donghyun.
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
goodnight, Joochan.

**********

Saturday comes fast and Donghyun doesn’t know what to expect. He told Jaehyun that he’ll be going to the launching with Joochan, and Jaehyun is more than happy to know. Not because he doesn’t want to be Donghyun’s little guardian, but he knows there’s something about the fleeting gazes and warm smiles between his friend and Joochan. 

‘It seems mutual, this time.’ Jaehyun texts back. ‘But you cannot hide it from him any longer, Donghyun. One way or another, you have to tell him. He deserves to know. Don’t worry, you have my support. I know you will make a wise decision, you always do.’

That’s true. Donghyun knows it too. Joochan deserves to know, at least as a friend because Jaehyun knows; Jibeom knows it too. He just hopes Saturday will go smoothly.

**********

Donghyun can say, with a hand on his heart, that he doesn’t believe in soulmates or love at first sight. And he knows too, that with Joochan, he can believe it now because Joochan has been proving him something no one else can. It’s pretty convincing, especially when the words carved on his left wrist are the same words that Joochan said to him for the first time.

Soulmates, they say, are meant to be with each other. But Donghyun also believes that each individual has their right to decide how their lives are supposed to be, not by some mere writing on their wrists. Like Jaehyun and Jibeom. Donghyun is sure to say that they’re not soulmates because when they met, Donghyun was there to listen. And the words didn’t match the ones on their wrists. But look at them how far they’ve gotten. They’re beyond in love with each other.

Maybe, someone out there will question them for going against fate. Those words on the wrists are the key to their destiny. Yet, Donghyun begs to differ. What if they’re destined to be together with their soulmate, but they can be happier with someone else? Someone else which their heart beats for. Listen to your heart, they also say and Donghyun stands for that. Jaehyun and Jibeom are on the same page too. Those pessimists can go fuck themselves.

A friend of theirs once asked Jibeom, what if one day he bumps into his soulmate? Who will he choose then? And Jibeom, who strongly listens to his heart over some words carved on his wrist, says while looking straight into Jaehyun’s eyes that he will choose Jaehyun over and over again. Donghyun wishes for someone like that too, someone who prefers who their hearts beat for more than anything else.

Donghyun looks at his wrist. He can hear Joochan’s voice saying the same words every time he does that. But on the other hand, it must be confusing for Joochan, Donghyun is sure of that. He tells himself to give Joochan the chance to choose because if Jaehyun and Jibeom can work it out, it’s not possible to be with someone else too if Joochan doesn’t want to stay. Joochan can freely choose and Donghyun will not stop him. Even if Joochan is his soulmate, even though he is his love at first sight.

**********

For some reason, Donghyun is quite fidgety while waiting for Joochan to pick him up. Maybe, at the back of his mind, he keeps reminding himself to tell Joochan before they catch too many feelings and everything becomes complicated. Maybe he is nervous because he wants Joochan to stay no matter what. Be it soulmates or not. He slowly prays deep in his heart that Joochan will choose him over anything. If God wants to prove its existence, then maybe now is the time.

Seeing Joochan making a slow jog towards Donghyun, with eyes filled with nothing but hope, Donghyun feels better. Maybe they have a chance, maybe they can work it out. Donghyun doesn’t talk when they’re in Joochan’s car, heading towards his brother’s restaurant. And Joochan doesn’t say anything in return. He turns to spare a careful glance at Donghyun to check on him from time to time, letting nothing but the sounds from the radio to fill in the silence. It’s comforting.

Action speaks louder than words, they say, and Joochan is doing exactly that. He doesn’t need to say anything to convince Donghyun, he just shows from the way he acts. Joochan cares about Donghyun, he knows that too. The way Joochan stands near Donghyun when he gets out of the car; the way Joochan stands in front of him with a distance between them, not too far, neither too close. Just perfect, like Joochan.

Donghyun takes out his phone and starts typing.

> **Donghyun**:  
hi

Joochan looks at him confused for a second once he checks the notification sound from his phone, but he doesn’t say anything in return. He just goes with the flow.

> **Joochan**:  
hi to you too

Donghyun looks up from his phone, unconsciously looking at Joochan before Joochan catches him doing so.

> **Donghyun**:  
you look pretty
> 
> **Joochan**:  
you’re talking about yourself, is it?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
fine  
we’re both pretty
> 
> **Joochan**:  
we’re prettier together, don’t you think?

Donghyun catches Joochan chuckling in front of him, maybe because of the obvious red flush across his face. Oh god, this is so embarrassing.

> **Donghyun**:  
Joochan, I have something to tell you
> 
> **Joochan**:  
what is that?

Without a moment of hesitation, Donghyun immediately pulls Joochan closer by his wrist. His hand doesn’t let go of Joochan’s wrist just yet, he let it stays that way for a moment.

> **Donghyun**:  
I’m really sorry about this  
it must be very confusing for you
> 
> **Joochan**:  
what do you mean, donghyun?

Joochan looks at Donghyun warily, a hint of anxiety can be seen in his pair of beautiful eyes.

> **Donghyun**:  
what does it say on your wrist, Joochan?

Joochan pauses for a second, looking at Donghyun while biting his lower lip before he types a reply.

> **Joochan**:  
it doesn’t really say anything  
just a blank space
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
do you remember what you said to me when we’re at Jaehyun’s place?
> 
> **Joochan**:  
oh, it didn’t sound that cool, huh?  
I tried so hard, isn’t it?
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
what did you say to me back then, Joochan?  
I want you to remember and tell me exactly what you said
> 
> **Joochan**:  
oh  
I said, "I’ve been seeing you for the second time, it would be nice if I know your number".
> 
> **Donghyun**:  
you remembered
> 
> **Joochan**:  
of course, I remember  
why, donghyun?

Donghyun tugs at Joochan’s wrist, gaining the guy’s attention before he let go of his grip. Joochan looks curious yet anxious at the same time, waiting for Donghyun to pull up his sleeve before showing Joochan his wrist. And it’s there, it’s really there. The exact words Joochan said to Donghyun for the first time, the same words Joochan replied when Donghyun asked, it’s there, on Donghyun’s wrist.

_I’ve been seeing you for the second time, it would be nice if I know your number._

“Donghyun…”

Donghyun doesn’t say anything in return, that he doesn’t want to, he just can’t. So, he settles for Joochan’s hand instead, intertwining their fingers together. It doesn’t really fit perfectly when Joochan’s fingers are a bit bigger to fit in between Donghyun’s, but they can make it perfect. Donghyun looks straight into Joochan’s eyes and it hurts to see how confused Joochan is.

> **Donghyun**:  
I’m really sorry  
but I can’t talk  
like legit, I had some issues back then when I was a kid  
and it took a lot for me to actually say anything since then  
it’s traumatizing, the incident  
I guess that’s why your wrist is nothing but blank  
or idk  
maybe I’m just not your soulmate, but one thing for sure  
I found mine

Donghyun looks up again when he feels cold, shaking fingers cup his cheek gently. Joochan is looking at him, a bit of tear evident at the corner of his eyes, but there’s a smile plastered on his face. A relieved one maybe. Donghyun is not sure, but Joochan seems as if he just found the answer he’s been looking for. Joochan’s smile becomes softer when Donghyun’s laughter fills in the slightly awkward silence.

“Wait, I know…” Joochan says after a while and Donghyun’s heart stops beating for a second. He forgets how Joochan sounds like since they don’t talk much, but it always feels nice to listen to Joochan talking. Donghyun waits while Joochan fishes out something from his side pocket.

“Here,” Joochan passes Donghyun a pen, or somewhat like a sharpie. Donghyun has never been so confused in his life than this very moment. He looks back at Joochan for answers and Joochan laughs at him. “Well, you see, there’s nothing on my wrist, so why don't you write something to fill in the blank?”

Wow, that was the first time Donghyun ever been this swooned in his life. That was smooth, to be very honest, but Donghyun is not the one to complain. Joochan just knows what is right to do at times like this. He expects that Joochan will at least be angry and leave him alone on the street, just like everyone else did when they found out. Yet, there Joochan is; standing in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes while holding their hands and never letting go.

This Joochan he doesn’t deserve to have and yet again, he is selfish. Donghyun is. He always wants this, always wants to know how it feels like to be in this messy, complicated yet soothing feeling. And even if Joochan decides to go for someone else in the future, Donghyun will thank him for the times they promise to spend together. Donghyun doesn’t want to believe in soulmates and love at first sight, but Joochan is the very reason he starts to believe. Maybe not in soulmates or any kind of cliché, typical excuses, but in love itself. 

And so, Donghyun thinks, what is love if it doesn’t hurt, right? It definitely will not hurt him as much if he tries it with Joochan. Because for a person who he met for the first time and spend a short time together, he knows Joochan quite well. It wouldn’t hurt to try. Donghyun takes off the sharpie cap and starts to fill in the blank space on Joochan’s wrist, thinking that this is worth the pain.

**********

Joochan doesn’t quite catch what Donghyun wrote on his wrist, he didn’t let him see when he wrote it, but Joochan keeps in mind to excuse himself for a few minutes to find out what. Sure, it feels different once they finally know what they want is on a mutual basis, but what makes Joochan happier is that Donghyun doesn’t second-guess and trusts him enough to stay. For whatever reason behind Donghyun’s trauma, surely he will know when the right time comes around. And when it comes, Joochan is fully prepared in helping Donghyun to speak again if Donghyun is ready to.

Besides, him listening to Donghyun chuckling and laughing feels like on cloud nine already, what more when Donghyun talks. It must feel like heaven opens up for him.

They don’t say much on their way to Donghyun’s brother’s restaurant, just walking sickly close to each other and hand in hand, obvious happy smiles on their faces. And Joochan couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely even though it hurts a lot because Donghyun’s brother, Sunggyu seems to show quite an interest in knowing Joochan even better. Maybe because Donghyun looks so happy next to him or maybe because he looks obviously in love with Donghyun, or perhaps both.

Happiness is contagious in a good way and Joochan would like to keep it that way. Seeing how happy Sunggyu greets his fellow friends and customers into his restaurant, how Donghyun seems genuinely happy for his brother, Joochan will do anything to keep those smiles on their faces.

Speaking of it, even though Sunggyu is happy, he is quite occupied from left to right, entertaining the guests of the night while Donghyun is busying himself, looking at the menu, Joochan thinks that this may be the right moment to find out what’s on his wrist. So, he excuses himself without further ado since Donghyun just let him be and he finds the nearest toilet stall before locking it behind him.

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Joochan takes a moment, it might be nothing to everyone else, having those words carved on their wrists since they hit puberty, but it’s a fucking big thing for Joochan since he never had anything to hold on to. Thus, knowing that Donghyun, who is potentially his soulmate, who wrote it for him is even more bizarre. Well, be it soulmate or not, Donghyun is the one who he wants to know more about and perhaps, growing old and living the rest of their lives together. So, damn it, it’s a fucking huge thing for him.

Joochan looks at the sleeve before pulls it up slowly. It’s nothing special Donghyun’s handwriting is quite messy, cursive here and there, and the fact that he is trying to find out in a toilet stall, it’s not even applaudable or romantic. He doesn’t have much patience when it comes to this, so yes, even if it’s not romantic, he wants to find out. It doesn’t take him long to understand what Donghyun wrote and surely there is a huge, stupid smile on his face. Thank god no one sees him like this.

_I’ve been seeing you for the third time, it would be nice if I get to know you forever._

Damn, Donghyun knows how to make his heart skip a beat. 

Joochan just stands there, letting everything sink down in him while staring at the handwritten message Donghyun left on his wrist, imagining how wonderful it will be when they’re laughing together over some cheesy, rom-com movie sessions; when they’re sitting quietly across each other at the dining table after breakfast, not doing anything in particular, just looking at each other with those subtle, shy smiles; when they’re finally at the point of stealing kisses and random cuddling session; when they’re deciding on which color would be great as their wedding theme and how many dogs to adopt before moving in together, really, Joochan can’t wait to experience it all with Donghyun.

Joochan doesn’t hide that stupid smile once he walks out of the bathroom, not even bothers to tune it down when he sits opposite of Donghyun. He just let the smile does it wonder and Donghyun catches it a few seconds after.

Donghyun quickly kicks Joochan lightly under the table and motions at him, why?

Joochan laughs before he continues, “I’ve been seeing you for the third time, it would be nice if we get married as soon as possible.”

Joochan doesn’t say it out loud, it will be crazy for him to do so in Sunggyu’s restaurant, just the adequate amount of volume for both of them to hear and Donghyun’s ears immediately flush an obvious shade of red. Donghyun kicks Joochan again, this time a bit harder than before but Joochan doesn’t mind. He smiles again when Donghyun motions at him, idiot.

Oh god, Joochan is an idiot for Donghyun, be it soulmate or not. Fuck those terms, Joochan will always be Donghyun’s idiot no matter what.

“Remind me again,” Joochan continues, realizing that teasing Donghyun will be his new favorite hobby, “what color you want for our wedding and how many dogs, or cats, or even children you want to adopt. I’ll jot it down in my planner.”

Joochan barks out a loud laugh when he looks over at Donghyun, who is giving him a middle finger while looking super flustered before he walks away from Joochan. Sunggyu is confused for a second, but Joochan assures him that everything is okay, just that they’re messing around before he pushes the door and runs out to catch Donghyun. It doesn’t take him long enough to find Donghyun once he takes the turn. There Donghyun is, walking with his head down, ears sticking out, seemingly in red and flustered even under the night sky. Joochan softly holds Donghyun’s wrist and makes him turn around for them to face each other.

Joochan doesn’t say anything, just looking up at the sky, although there is no sign of any stars or constellations, it just seems like those kinds of nights. The type of night where it seems that anything is possible to happen if they want it to be. 

And so Joochan says, “I, Hong Joochan, take you, Kim Donghyun to be officially my boyfriend and best friend, for better times and even more for the worse. And I promise, with a hand on my chest, to help you find your happiness, our happiness together. I will love you and only you, so I beg you, please say yes to this immediate, boring proposal.”

Donghyun looks up at the sky and he thinks to himself, it’s nothing near being romantic. They could have done it better, on the better night or perhaps during daylight, but it feels that if they’re taking more time for this, this chance will go away. Donghyun looks down to catch Joochan’s eyes on him and pulls him by the collar, giving Joochan a quick peck at the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes to my boring proposal,” Joochan replies.

Donghyun just nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but my brain just said that there's no need for any tragic plot because I, myself, cannot handle that HAHA anyway so let's just assume Donghyun went some traumatic event in life before he hit puberty and his speaking ability is kinda on pause for some reason, so yeah... I mean, I really want to write about that but maybe one day though ehehe.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading this!! <33


End file.
